We have proposed ,an Administrative Core to centralize certain functions of the Program Project, including grant management, travel, communications, and;,publications. Although these functions could be carried out separately within the projects^ having a central Administrative Core streamlines much of.the process, reduces duplication of effort, and leaves the individual program leaders free to pursue science, allowing the Administrative Coordinator to manage these other aspects of the grant. Since the Program Project involves investigators at 3 institutions and 2 cities, it is particularly important to. have a central "clearinghouse" to coordinate scientific and administrative matters.